


Love Yourself

by DatPersonaUser



Series: Kiss Me [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty fluffy shit, Damn it it's late ok, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatPersonaUser/pseuds/DatPersonaUser
Summary: “If you were to leave, I will follow you to the end of the world.” The words were slurred, oozing with sleepiness. But in between the darkness of their room and the warmth of their naked bodies, the thought of such an impossible thing made him smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho-Ho-Ho I am back with another shitty Archer/Shirou lol halp

“If you were to leave, I will follow you to the end of the world.” The words were slurred, oozing with sleepiness. But in between the darkness of their room and the warmth of their naked bodies, the thought of such an impossible thing made him smile. 

\---

Falling in love is something that he had never experienced. Not even when he joined the holy grail war as a master. Not when he was travelling and surely not when he was Emiya Shirou. 

After all he couldn’t even love himself. 

How is he going to love somebody else?

When Kiritsugu died all he ever thought about was to be the “Hero of Justice” that his old man once aspired to be. 

Now that he’s a Guardian spirit and not a Heroic Spirit, he’s even more sure that what lies behind his pitiful death is most certainly not love. 

But that is when he looked back to his pitiful past. 

Right now though, in the middle of the room that they had both owned through the years of growing up. Kiritsugu’s room that was now theirs. In the room where they joined their bodies and souls; he had learned to love himself in more ways than one. 

“If this phenomenon is resolved, do you think you’ll disappear?” Shirou asked him one night when they sat on the rooka together staring at the night sky. It was a chilly autumn night with nobody around; the other residents fast asleep in their own personal chambers.

At that time Archer would nod, “Yeah. I guess so.” 

He was hoping to hear a scoff or a sigh or maybe any indication of disappointment. When nothing was heard he looked to the side and he could see Shirou’s eyes. Staring at him like he’s a piece of art. His eyes were bright, twinkling like he’s fascinated. But there’s a certain fire in there; a flare of passion as if he’s trying to fix Archer’s image in his brain so he could remember the figure of his future self in his mind. Engrave it deep inside his brain so when he’s gone…

When he’s gone…

The thought felt strange to Shirou. They have been together for so long it felt so weird to imagine his world empty without him. Not just him. But everybody too.

The attic without Rider and her books.

Meals without Saber.

The harbor without Lancer.

The church and the bridge without Gilgamesh.

The woods without Berserker.

The temple without Caster and Assassin.

“Won’t it be kinda lonely?” Shirou asked with a small voice, almost like a whisper. He looked away this time; back to the sky where his gaze fell to the moon. This time it was Archer’s turn to stare at him. 

“What will?”

“Fuyuki without the servants. You have all become a part of Fuyuki. It’s a bit hard to imagine this place without you all.” 

The silence fell again.

“What if do? Then what will you do?” 

Shirou let out a light chuckle, “I have no idea. I will probably go back to studying. Attending university? Ah but I don’t really have any interest. Maybe going abroad and see the world like Kiritsugu did?” 

Abroad. That’s exactly what Archer did. He left his father’s estate to the Fujimura Group and never came back. The fleeting feeling when he left Fuyuki, the homesickness he felt from time to time. All of those, he had experienced. 

“What was the world like?” 

Archer huffed, “Just like how you thought it would be.” 

“Is Europe as packed as I thought?” 

“Depends. Even in Europe there are still little villages. Modern villages. “ 

“Nice.” 

“Yeah. Nice.” 

“Did you attain Dad’s title too?” 

“…”

“Magus killer. Did you do that too?” 

Archer doesn’t want to answer. It’s not like Shirou demanded an answer. And they’ve talked about this.

“What if I don’t?” 

Shirou looked up to Archer. Curiosity painted his face. He noticed the “I” and not “We” since he specifically addressed himself and not the servants. Since there isn’t any reply coming out of his mouth, Archer asked again. 

“What if I don’t disappear? What if I stay?” 

Not a second before the words came out of his mouth, he can feel Shirou leaning to his shoulder. His red hair sticking up and visible from the corner of his eyes. 

“Then…” 

Archer watched as a light blush crept up to his younger self’s cheek. His breathing became heavy with emotions. He’s happy. Too happy to even breath. 

“Then… Won’t you take me to see the outside of Fuyuki?” Shirou lift his head up to stare at Archer right in his eyes. The blush in his cheeks, his sparkling eyes. There’s nothing more that Archer can resist.

He pulled the boy to his chest and hug him tightly. 

“Yes. I will definitely let you see it,” he whispered. He could feel Shirou hugging him back and settle himself in the crook of his neck. They stayed that way for around 5 minutes before Archer pull away and kissed him on the lips gently. 

Shirou closed his eyes as he let the sensation of another lips on his own took over him. Archer slowly pushed Shirou down so he laid on the rooka and kissed him again. Again and again and again until Shirou felt like he’s going to lose himself. Fingers tangled in white hair, breath ragged and eyes closed. 

They pulled away just to stare at each other’s eyes and then they sealed their promised with a kiss.

\---

“Does this mean we’ll stay together?” Shirou asked a couple of hours later as they both lay naked on their futon; blanket messily covering their body, hair jostled and sticking up everywhere, skin glistening from sweat. They are laying side by side on the futon, looking up on the familiar ceiling above them.

“If when this phenomenon ends and we’re still here then yes.” 

Shirou closed his eyes and nod. There is still uncertainty hanging in the air after all. He opened his eyes again when he felt Archer moved and a hand was placed on his left cheek. He looked to the side and found a pair of grey eyes staring at him. 

“I will bring you to see the world.” Just like how Kiritsugu must have wanted you to. To get out and see the world. “If you’re fine with being with me that is,” he added with a bitter smile as if to discourage. But it’s a bit too late to back down now so he place his own hand over Archer’s bigger ones and smiled, “Even though I know you’ll disappear someday. I will follow you to the end of the world.” 

The words were slurred, oozing with sleepiness. But in between the darkness of their room and the warmth of their naked bodies, the thought of such an impossible thing made him smile. 

As he watched his younger counterpart fell slowly into slumber, he pulled the young man and held him tightly in his arms. 

In the first time in who-knows-how-many-years Emiya Shirou has finally decided to love himself. 

E-N-D

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea man  
> I think I'm drunk when I write this  
> I'm drowsy and I'm sleepy  
> Correct them typos if you see any!  
> Ciao!


End file.
